plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Egypt - Day 11
For the old Chinese version of the level, see Ancient Egypt - Day 11 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). :For the current Chinese version of the level, see Ancient Egypt - Day 11 (Chinese version). |image = Ancient Egypt - Day 11.png |Type = Locked and Loaded |Flag = Two |EM = Four |Diff = Medium |Zombie = |FR = An Ancient Egypt piñata |Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack with the given plants |before = Ancient Egypt - Day 10 |after = Ancient Egypt - Day 12}} Dialogue (Penny appears) Penny: This level is a locked coordinate in time. Penny: You must take these plants to win. Penny: Otherwise you risk distorting reality. Crazy Dave: Never distort reality! You'll pull something. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty Since this is a Locked and Loaded level, the player cannot choose their own plants. However, the plants chosen are quite useful. For one, two sun producers are given, one of which the player has not unlocked yet, being Twin Sunflower. This makes sun production a non-issue. On the other hand, while the offensive plants given are not very powerful, the zombies aren't either. Additionally, Potato Mine can take out the tough zombies like Buckethead Mummy. Wall-nut is also given, which blocks the zombies. Tombstones are not much of a concern, as there are only four of them, far out in the lawn, and since Tomb Raiser Zombie is not present, no more can spawn. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |zombie8 = |note8 = First flag; 1x Plant Food available |zombie9 = |zombie10 = |zombie11 = |note11 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie12 = |note12 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie13 = |zombie14 = |note14 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie15 = |zombie16 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note16 = Final wave; 1x Plant Food available}} Strategies *First, collect two falling sun which could afford a Twin Sunflower and a Potato Mine to kill the first zombie. *While planting a column of Twin Sunflowers, kill and stall the first few zombies with Potato Mines and Wall-nuts. *Once you have finished your sun source, start planting Bloomerangs in the second, third, and fourth columns. *Plant Wall-nuts while planting Bloomerangs to protect them. *Also, try to use Peashooters behind the Wall-nuts, damaging zombies while stalling them. *There is no need for the Sunflower, since Twin Sunflower works instead. Strategy 1 :Created by #Start by planting Sunflowers in the back column, getting Twin Sunflowers just after them in the second column. Stall the first few zombies with Potato Mines. #Start setting up Bloomerangs in the third and fourth column. At the same time, invest into Wall-nuts on the sixth column. #Fill the fifth column with more Bloomerangs. #Start replacing the regular Sunflowers with more Bloomerangs. If Wall-nuts get eaten, replace them when you can. If the going gets tough, Plant Food can be used on struggling lanes. The setup should look like this: Gallery Day 11 AE 1st Reward.png|First time reward AE11Char.jpg|By AED11.jpg IMG 0066.PNG|By AE - Day 11 (PG234) - 1.png|By AE - Day 11 (PG234) - 2.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 ae5is.png|On the first flag by ae5is2.png|Final wave by Mognoxprox ae5is3.png|Completed by Mognoxprox SOAE11.PNG|By Trivia *This is the first Locked and Loaded level in the game. However, the player can still play other Locked and Loaded levels before this one if he or she obtains a World Key and uses it to unlock another world. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Level UP Iceberg Lettuce Ancient Egypt Day 11 (Ep.12)|By Ancient Egypt Day 11 - Walkthrough How would you rate Ancient Egypt - Day 11's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Brain Busters Category:Locked and Loaded